A Dragon's story
by haxorous
Summary: this is my first story after typing it a while ago on my computer but because I had to restart it and erase all of my previous data it might not be very good because it was just uploaded from an SD card, anyway this story is based off the dragonriders of pern series but with a different twist I would appreciate reviews.


A Dragons story

Once upon a time there was a clutch of dragon eggs in the middle of the forest in a planet from the Rukbat system. They were part of an organization that originated from earth.

This story starts on earth while the 5,000 year old eggs hatched, the humans made a proposal to them to give them a new home away from earth so the pollution does not detoriate their systems. And that brings us back to the beginning.

The little hatchlings explored the colony that their ancestors built thousands of years ago. The 3 little dragonets were very curious about the very enticing smell that came from the east. They waddled toward the smell, and then they got blasted by a very hot surge of heat that almost threw them away. When they adjusted to the heat they cautiously went in to what they found out was the kitchen. They found who they thought was the leader. But it was their mother and the colony was actually their house. They wanted to explore outside but she said not until they were at least 2 weeks old. The first dragonet was a girl whose name was Goldie because she was a gold dragon; the second one was Rubinor who was a ruby dragon, the third and last was Saphira who was a very elaborate sapphire dragon. Saphira was very curious about her bed in the house she asked her mom where her room was, but she just told her to wait till midday. "Finaly we get to see our rooms!" said saphira. But she was greatly disappointed that their rooms were empty. During the night she heard rustling in Rubinor's room, when she went to see, his room had a bed and he was in it. When she returned to her room she found the same furniture only sapphire blue. She was so giddy with happiness that she whooped as loud as she could. Her mom was very surprised and came down to see what was wrong when she saw Saphira jumping up and down she just smiled and went back to bed. The next morning when they all came down for breakfast they all talked about how their rooms were magically filled with furniture.

Chapter 2

2 weeks later the three little dragons saw their village for the first time with their own eyes. They were surprised to see that it felt very dull like home. Soon they found out that they could do tasks to earn wingas so they could buy things that they wanted or needed. The next day saphira looked for a job that suited her. Soon she found the perfect job; it was delivering packages in her town. Her very first delivery was to her neighbor. At the end of the day she got paid 20 wingas. She used 2 wingas to buy a piggy bank to store her money. An hour later Rubinor came pleading to her to loan him 5 wingas so he could buy a cool cloak that he saw at the store he worked in, the cloak cost 10 wingas but he only had 5. She said "no, you shouldn't have wasted the rest of your money on those stupid sugar suckers". "They aren't stupid there very good!" said Rubinor. Saphira just ignored him and walked smartly away. He was so mad he actually breathed fire! Saphira was not amazed only last night had she burned a big hole in the wall and that's why she had been looking for a job. Later that night Rubinor snuck into saphira's room and tried to steal the five wingas he wanted but she blasted him with some smoke. "Don't try to steal from me again or it won't be smoke stinging you but fire on your behind, now leave!" she threatened. He grunted and rumbled all the way to his room. The next day she delivered 20 packages most were very heavy so when she got her payment she went to the market and bought a wagon that had straps. One of the straps though was about to rip, so she borrowed her mom's sewing kit so she could repair the strap. The next day she tested it out to see how good it held. "It held it really held!" she exclaimed. When she got to work she immediately showed it to her boss and he approved it. That day she delivered 15 heavy packages, 20 very heavy packages and 5 super heavy packages. When she got home she asked her mom if there was a tool kit in the house, she answered "yes it is under the sofa but be careful it is very heavy". She ran off to find the kit, when she found it she opened it and started fixing her wagon. When she was done she studied it and decided it would go through the same process many times. Finaly she decided to go to the market and buy some supports. When she got home she put them on and tested it out with some boulders and it didn't even creak. The next day she used it at work. She delivered 20 heavy packages, 20 very packages and 30 super heavy packages, and the worst part was that it had rained that night, the mud made it difficult to travel. So when she got paid she bought some scrap metal from the smith near her house. She even made some skis and made a lever that lowered the skis an inch lower than the wheels so it could slide through the mud with ease. For the next month saphira used the ski mode on her wagon to make her deliveries. By that time she had saved up 158 wingas. Since the rainy season had ended she used the wheels. That same afternoon when the rainy season had ended, saphira used 58 wingas to buy treats for herself. That same night she got hungry and ate some of her treats. For the next two nights she kept getting up at midnight to eat a few treats, and every morning she felt more different. Until a week later saphira couldn't fall asleep, she felt so tight. When her bed started creaking at night her mother went to check on it. Then she took saphira to the doctor. The doctor said it was alright saphira just was having a growth spurt. Saphira was also getting stronger. Now she could carry some of her packages to their destinations. She even got promoted to be able to deliver packages outside of town. One of the packages was to a very rich dragon whose package was very fragile. So instead she carried it to his mansion. He was so pleased he even gave her 100 wingas! When she go home she saw Rubinor counting his wingas, he seemed dissatisfied. When she asked what was wrong he said "Man I almost have enough for my car but I need another 50 wingas!" She felt bad for him so she gave him the 100 wingas that the rich dragon had given her. He was so happy he even let her have permission to drive it whenever she needed it. She thanked him and used it whenever she had a package that was too big for her wagon. For the next month saphira was making a lot of packages for rich dragons. When she returned to the very rich dragon's house she asked him if he had recommended her to the other rich dragons. He said that he did indeed had recommended her to the others. Finaly when saphira's growth spurt was finished she was 5 inches taller than her brother and sister. Two weeks later saphira had enough wingas to buy her a house, but she decided to save it up.

Chapter 3

A few months later saphira decided to build herself a house. Her house was going to be made on the outskirts of town. A week later she finished the house, it was twice the size of her mother's house. When she invited her family they were very surprised. She had done a very good job. Goldie knew that it was very well crafted, she knew because she worked for the town carpenter and smith. After saphira had finished her house she asked Goldie if she could get her some wood. Saphira thanked Goldie when she got her the wood. Saphira started building as quickly as possible. When saphira finished she had her whole house furnished which she was satisfied with. That same day she met another dragon whose name was Fiernen. Fiernen was very charmed by saphira's beauty. That night Fiernen went to saphira's house to sing for her. She was very pleased but she decided to play hard to get. She wanted to test his patience. He was very determined so he kept singing for her every night of the week. She finally grew bored and told him to get lost.


End file.
